


[Podfic] Pack's Place

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: trope_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Found Family, Gen, Haruno Sakura Additional Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poisoning, Read by the Author, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: The poison-induced delirium and fever may have broken, but Kakashi's grasp on reality is still a little shaky after days of being lost in his worst memories mixed with new nightmares. His pup is determined he won't be alone while he fights his way out of the horrifying morass it has left behind.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dog Sensei & Sparklepuppy





	[Podfic] Pack's Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pack's Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141669) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



  
**Pack's Place**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 11 minutes

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/packs-place-podfic-by-kalira/Pack%27s%20Place.mp3)


End file.
